Theory of Universal Evolution
The Theory of Universal Evolution was developed to explain why sentient species on planets across the Galaxy all looked pretty much the same. History In the early days of the Republic, Humans did their best to marginalize other species, and looked for some evidence that would prove that Humans were better than others. Their initial claim was that, while most species were limited to one or two planets, Humans were all over the place. Therefore, the entire Galaxy was the domain of Humans. This theory was accepted for many centuries before pesky sicentists started sticking their noses in things. Humans, Humanoids and Near-Humans This racist theory, however, did not really explain why so many sentient species were so similar. While inter-species erotica was taboo on most planets, it was practiced. Almost all Humanoid species had compatible genitalia, and many could produce viable offspring. Because of the negative social stigma of hybrids, data on which species can freely interbreed remained incomplete for many years. Genetics When the Arkanians started monkeying around with genetics, they made many important discoveries. They found that genetic material form different species could be mixed together to produce desirable traits. The potential implications of this research provoked an outcry among the scientific community lead by Jeff Goldblum who warned of grave danger if these experiments were to continue. The Republic was forced to step in and order all of the Arkanian data sealed. It was moved to the Jedi Archive on Coruscant and was not to be accessed by anyone without the express written permission of the Jawa Football League. Roonan Academy A few centuries later, the Roonan Academy of Science received a generous grant from the Philanous Mordious Corporation to study the origin of Jawas. Unlucky graduate students were sent to Tatooine to collect genetic data from both native and non-native species. The ones that weren't killed by Sandpeople managed to put together a nearly comprehensive database of the Humanoid genome. The Academy spent many decades analyzing the data before releasing a report declaring that all Humanoid species shared a common evolutionary ancestor. They further posited that this common ancestor dated back to millions of years before the Rakatan Infinite Empire, and that inter-planetary travel had to be much older than anyone at the time thought. Alternative Theories The Theory of Universal Evolution was immediately rejected by almost everyone. Some dismissed it as speculation, or witch-craft. The Jedi Order officially condemned it as heresy, claiming the The Force created everything. Many important business leaders released a joint statement declaring, "What about the Hutts, then?" The Chandrilan government suggested that the Human form was simply the end-point of evolution, and other Humanoids just hadn't finished evolving yet. Emergency Senate hearings were called so that Senators could stroke their beards and discuss what was to done about this mess. Acceptance Since most people would just rather not think about the details of such things, it was decided that the theory would be accepted, but no further research should be done to determine just how this common ancestor had spread all over the Galaxy, and why Humans seemingly evolved independently on multiple planets at the same time. The Senate also agreed to loosen anti-hybrid laws a little and tone down the general levels of official racism as long as everyone else agreed to let Humans keep running everything important. Category:Stuff Category:Science